Darkness Comes
by Coltsbro
Summary: A choice, life imprisoned or death. Such is the fate of asari found to be Ardat-Yakshi. Morinth is faced with this exact dilemma, but she chose another path. A look into Morinth's path to becoming a powerful Ardat-Yakshi, and Samara's journey to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey all! So I got this idea randomly, and thought that it would be too good to pass up. I always wondered what Morinth went through in the 400 years on the run from her mother, so I decided to give my go at it. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Make your choice, Morinth." Eyrina stood before the newly discovered Ardat-Yakshi accompanied by two officers to take her into custody. She felt for the young asari, just turned forty and now faced with a decision of seclusion or execution.

Morinth was in disbelief. "Choice?! What _choice_?!" she exclaimed. "I am forced to either be trapped in a glorified prison or be killed for who I am!" Morinth looked around for any sign of her mother nearby, only to be met with disappointment. She didn't understand why she had to go away, why she was being forced to give up her life as she knew it, in one way or another. The previous week she had been worrying about school work and what events she would be attending to over the weekend. That reality was brought crashing down by the woman in front of her, who informed her that she was an Ardat-Yakshi. Morinth was extremely hurt by this realization, even more so when she found out that both of her sisters were afflicted as well.

"Regardless of your feelings on the situation, you must choose. Execution right here and now, or life in the monastery. You will never be permitted to live in normal society again, never allowed contact with the outside world, but you will still be alive," Eyrina said sternly. If there was one thing she hated about her job, it was informing a young asari that the life she thought was in front of her no longer can be.

"_Alive_?!" Morinth shouted, dumbfounded at what she was being told. "How is that _living_? I will never be able to love, never have children or a family, forbidden to travel the galaxy and have new experiences. But I should be grateful, you're allowing me to 'live'. Thank you for that, really," Morinth spat out, furious and rejecting what was being done to her. _Who are they to decide my fate? Who are they to condemn me to death or imprisonment for a genetic defect? It's not fair!_ Morinth's thoughts raced, and the more she thought, the hotter the fury burned inside her. It wasn't until the three officers in front of her shifted their stances defensively that she noticed that her biotics were flaring.

"Is that your way of stating that you wish to die, Morinth?" Eyrina did not want to kill the young girl, quite the opposite, actually. She wanted to help Morinth with every ounce of her being, but she knew what her duty was and she would carry it out to the end. "If that is what you desire, I will send you to the Goddess' embrace," she said, flaring up her biotics as well.

Morinth's brain was processing thoughts like wildfire. While she was an extremely talented biotic, she didn't yet have the control necessary to defeat three opponents on her own. She had no desires to die, yet at the same time she didn't see the point of living as a prisoner. Tears began flowing from her eyes as she debated on what to do, wishing that her mother was here to guide her. For the first time in her life, Morinth felt helpless and _trapped_. Her desire to live eventually won out, and Morinth let her biotics dissipate and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I will go to your monastery," she said in a low whisper between her sobs.

Eyrina let her biotics die and moved to console the distraught girl on the floor. "Prepare the shuttle, we will be leaving shortly," she said looking over her shoulders to the two other officers with her, and turned her attention back to Morinth. "You are making the right choice, dear. The monastery is not as bleak as you make it out to be. I think you might enjoy it very much there," she said encouragingly.

Morinth only returned a fake nod as she continued her sobbing, desperately wanting to curl up into her mother's arms as she often did when upset. She felt Eyrina's arms wrap around her and urge her to stand on her feet, which she reluctantly did. She felt herself half walking, half being dragged towards somewhere.

"Come, let's get you to the shuttle. We have a long trip in front of us," Eyrina said in a soothing tone, one that fell on deaf ears to Morinth.

* * *

Morinth woke to find herself puffy eyed and in a strange room. Sitting up, she recognized that Eyrina was in the room and that they were at the space port. She looked around for the other two officers, but didn't find any sign of them.

"You needn't worry about the others, they are off securing our transport to the monastery," Eyrina's voice echoed through the room.

Morinth gave her a confused look but nodded in understanding. All her thoughts were focused on how life as she knew it was now over, and she was about to head off to the prison that would hold her for the rest of her thousand year lifespan. _That_ thought made Morinth's previous panic start to rear its ugly head. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Morinth's thoughts raced frantically through her, coming up with any way to get out of the situation with her _life_, not imprisonment. "So, uhhh, where is this monastery?" Morinth asked, trying to stall for time.

"It's on the planet, Lesuss. It's a very beautiful place, I'm sure you'll like it," Eyrina said with a smile.

_Not in the slightest_, Morinth thought. _How the hell do I get out of here? Convince her to let me go back home, that I forgot something? No, that won't work. Try and slip away in the crowd? No, she'd catch me before I got five feet from her. Ask for mother to take me instead, so I can say goodbye? No, mother wasn't even there when I was taken, she abandoned me._ The more Morinth tried to find a way out, the more frustrated she became at the helplessness she felt.

"Are you ready to go, Morinth? The shuttle is ready," Eyrina said, closing her omni-tool. She stood up and offered her hand to Morinth, a genuine smile on her face.

Morinth panicked at the words spoken to her, breaking out of her thoughts. She felt a raging inferno inside her, one that urged her every being to _live_. She reached out to Eyrina's hand, but instead of taking it, her hand flashed a brilliant blue and Eyrina was lifted up into the air.

"Morinth, what are you doing?!" Eyrina exclaimed.

Morinth was a mess of emotions, tears and sobs erupting from her. Her whole body was enveloped in an angelic blue light, a fearsome display of power. Her whole body was shaking, one arm draped around her head in frustration.

"Morinth, you have to let me down," Eyrina pleaded, trying to calm the asari before her and cursing herself for being alone with her.

If Morinth heard her, she didn't give any indication. Instead, the biotic wildfire growing around her intisified, the likes of which Eyrina had never seen.

Eyrina felt the pressure of the biotics enveloping her, and her own concerns started to flare up. "Morinth, let me down now!"

Morinth's body stilled, her head slowly raising to meet Eyrina's gaze. She was horrified when Morinth's once blue-violet eyes were an opaque onyx, a distant look covering her face. "Morinth, honey, you need to stop! You need to control yourself! If you go down this road, you will be hunted until you are killed, there will be no living for you," Eyrina pleaded with the girl.

"Then let them try! I am _no one's_ slave!" Morinth roared, clenching her fist and collapsing the biotics around Eyrina, killing her instantly. Her body fell to the ground and Morinth sagged down, eyes returning to normal.

Morinth took in the scene before her, confused at her actions. This was the first time she had ever _hurt_ anything, let alone _kill_. She was confused, though, because what just happened felt _good_. She never felt so alive before, never felt the kind of rush she was experiencing right now. It was intoxicating. She loved the power flowing through her, the tingle of biotics over her skin, feeling herself extremely aroused. She needed more of this, more of that power.

Morinth composed herself for a moment, before sneaking out of the room and into the crowd of people in the spaceport. She bobbed and weaved her way through the crowd, moving with the grace and poise she had learned from her mother. She felt like a predator in the jungle, ruler over all that she surveyed. She felt a pressure being built up from within her, and desperately needed to release it. She made her way over to the private shuttles and sought out a pilot. An extremely attractive asari maiden caught her eye and she made her way over to the shuttle.

"Hello, ma'am. Where you looking to go?" the woman asked.

Morinth hadn't actually thought of that, and racked her brain for an answer. She thought back to the places her mother had taught her all over the galaxy. She needed to find somewhere to hide, somewhere that she wouldn't be so easily followed. A smile crept onto her face as she thought of the perfect place. "Could you take me to Omega?" she asked smoothly.

The maiden smied and nodded. "Yes, I regularly travel to Omega. It'll cost you five-hundred credits, though," she said.

The pressure within Morinth was all consuming, threatening to tear her apart. She desperately needed a release, and was willing to do anything to do so. "I don't have any money," Morinth began, moving sensually close to the maiden in front of her. "But there are... _other_ things I can do to repay you," she whispered into her ear, running a finger down the length of the other asari's spine. Truth be told, Morinth was acting on pure instinct, she was a virgin and had utterly no experience when it came to sexual things.

The maiden shuddered and barely contained a gasping moan coming from her throat. Her face turned a darker blue, and her words started stuttering. "I-I, uhh, could... accept... that," she said, leading Morinth inside.

Morinth willingly let herself be led inside. She was happy to be getting out of there, happy to be alive, and most importantly, had found her release.


	2. Chapter 2

"Samara, I'm glad you have arrived. You will want to sit down for this," security chief Letricia said.

Samara entered the room, uneasy. It was not often the security chief asked to meet civilians. Sitting down, she saw that the chief had a worried look on her face. She felt an increasing sense of dread making its way down her spine as she anticipated whatever the chief was about to say to her. "Why have I been summoned here?" she asked.

Letricia bit her lip a bit, unsure of how to approach the topic. "Well... uhh... it's about your daughter, Morinth," she said cautiously. "Something has... happened."

A look of worry and concern consumed Samara's face. "What do you mean? What has happened to Morinth?" she asked, her voice barely containing the rising panic she was feeling.

"As you know, she was set to go to the monastery on Lessus to be with your other daughters," Letricia began, giving a sympathetic look to Samara. She couldn't even imagine having one daughter being an Ardat-Yakshi, let alone three. "As you could imagine, there was understandable... conflict when first receiving the news. She was able to be talked down and chose to go to the monastery. Due to an... oversight by one of the officers, another _option_ made itself available to Morinth," she said, cringing at the failure and incident that had happened.

Samara had a confused look, one that was growing somewhat hostile. "What do you mean, an _oversight_? What happened to my daughter?" Samara asked, demanding answers. She already had enough personal grief with the news about her daughters, she did not need any more.

"She decided to run," Letricia said bluntly. "Rather than die or go to a monastery, she decided to run and take her chances." Her face lowered, a sad look on her face. "She... killed one of our officers and managed to elude the others. We assume she hitchhiked her way onto a shuttle leaving off-world."

Samara looked horrified at the news, and was infuriated at what happened. "How did you let this happen?! What is going to happen now?" she asked, too many questions racing through her head for her to articulate.

"Well... the law says she cannot exist outside of a monastery. She has chosen and will be hunted down until she is dead," Letricia said, avoiding looking Samara in the eyes as she did. "We are in the process of selecting the appropriate justicar for the job."

"There is no need," Samara said coldly. "I will do it myself."

To say Letricia was shocked was an understatement. "Samara, there is no need for that! I mean... it's your own daughter! You aren't even a justicar!" she exclaimed, baffled that someone would want to hunt down their own child, as a justicar no less.

"I brought her into this world. I will not have some other person taking her out of it. It is now my duty to ensure she does not become a monster and ruin the lives of other people," Samara said with a determined look. "Now if you will excuse me, I must go to the Hall of Justicars to begin my training," she said, getting up and leaving a stunned chief in her wake.

* * *

A raging hot inferno blazed inside of Morinth, barely able to control herself. She found her body working of its own volition, completely intoxicated by the feelings she was having. She watched as the other young maiden walked into the back of the shuttle, looking very nervous.

"We've just went through the relay. We'll be at Omega in a few days time," the maiden informed her. She moved over and sat down beside Morinth, turning towards her. "I must admit, I'm not very experi-" she began to say, being cut off by Morinth grasping her head between her hands and pressing their lips together. The maiden let out a surprised cry, but responded and intensely reciprocated the kiss. Her thoughts all left her, only an all consuming desire within her. She let out a yelp as Morinth pushed her down and her hands began exploring over her body.

Morinth let out a slight moan as she did so, biting into the maiden's lower lip and drawing a bit of blood. Her body moving off of instinct, she unfastened the buckles on the maiden's shirt and practically tore it off. Morinth had never been so excited in her life than right now, looking at the nude top of the lovely maiden in front of her.

"Wh... what is your name?" the maiden asked, barely able to contain the need her body was desperately trying to show.

"Why?" she asked teasingly, making a trail of fiery kisses down the other asari's stomach.

The other maiden arched her back, pressing her stomach harder into Morinth's kisses as they got closer to the growing heat between her legs. "I need... to know... who's name to call out," she said unabashedly, drawing a deep breath as Morinth began removing her pants.

Morinth gave a smile, the statement pleasing her for some odd reason. "I am Morinth," she replied. Drawing teasing circles around the asari's inner thighs, she let out an amused hum. "And what name shall I call out when I am finished with you?" she asked, surprising herself at how fast she was moving.

"Vera," the asari replied.

Morinth gave a hum in reply. Lowing her head and giving long, trailing kisses around Vera's azure, causing her to moan out. Morinth felt her presence brushing against her mind, and she was slightly unsure. She knew that Ardat-Yakshi kill people through melds, but she didn't know the extent to which she could meld with another before killing them. Eyes turning obsidian, she slowly let Vera into her mind. When nothing happened, Morinth was reassured that she could do at least a basic meld.

Hearing pleading whimpers come from Vera, Morinth giggled and complied. Moving her head further down she enveloped her azure with her mouth, shivering a bit as she felt what Vera was feeling through the meld.

Vera let out a loud moan, gripping onto the back of Morinth's head. The longer Morinth was pleasing her, the less control she felt over herself. She felt a strong surge from within her, and intensified the meld between them. Suddenly, she experienced a rush of ecstasy like she had never felt before. It felt like every nerve in her was rushing with pure pleasure. It was too much, and she felt herself climax almost instantaneously, body twitching and bucking all over. She felt herself come down, only for her to climax to come back even more intensely seconds later, crying out Morinth's name.

However, instead of coming down, she felt her nerves set aflame, the pleasure she was feeling completely overwhelming her senses. Soon, her pleasure became great pain as she felt her whole body crying out in pain, the feeling of knives piercing every inch of her skin. Soon, she was aware of nothing more than a slight pressure between her legs that she ceased to care about. Her vision swam and consciousness faded, the pain finally ceasing. Moments later her body fell limp, dead.

Sensing Vera go limp, Morinth ceased her ministrations and collapsed next to the dead asari. She had never felt such a rush before, such excitement. The type of meld she had just experienced was nothing like any other meld she had, and it was intoxicating. Her whole body felt like it was going to explode in pleasure through the whole experience, and she particularly enjoyed the ghost feeling of her own touch. If this was what she experienced every time she melded, she needed _more_. Still, Morinth felt slightly uncomfortable living like this, knowing that her behavior wasn't her.

Moving to the cockpit, she sat in the main console. She looked to the main console and saw there was still two days before she would reach Omega. Going to the back compartment, she retrieved a blanket and returned to the pilots seat. Covering herself up, Morinth curled up on the seat and began reflecting. The excitement from her rush was already fading, and bad thoughts started to creep into her head. She was now a killer, liar, and a criminal. She would never be able to lead a normal life. She slowly felt like she was losing who she was, becoming this person who she didn't know or recognize. Tears began to fall and she wished nothing more to be back in the good graces with her mother, listening to her reading bedtime stories of the justicars and their wild adventures. Instead, she was all alone in the world, and would most likely never see her mother again. She pressed her face into the blanket and cried even harder, until she passed out and slept her way through most of the next day.


End file.
